Dean Winchester
by peacefulsands
Summary: 50 prompts led to 50 sentences about Dean Winchester.


**I signed up for the ****1sentencefic** challenge - 50 prompts & 1 sentence for each. Below the cut are the results of my efforts.

**Fandom: Supernatural  
Character: Dean Winchester  
Theme: 1  
Warnings: no specific spoilers although some refs to characters and general events up to end of season 5, anything that appears to reference beyond that is pure speculation on my part. Oh I should probably warn for liberal smattering of punctuation to prolong sentences!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**Doll **- It was just a doll; a freaking weird creepy ass doll, but just a doll all the same, Dean reminded himself; no matter the ghost infestation resulting from the mix of human hair used on its head and in its stuffing.

**Nightmare **- Pain . . . Hurt . . . Fingers, toes, teeth . . . he could catalog his way through his whole anatomy, feel the chill slick of the sweat that ran down his back and . . . gasping, he sat up pulling himself free of the nightmare for the moment.

**Smile - **It's his 'I'm alright, Jack' smile; he knows that, Bobby knows that, but sometimes he wonders if his brother has realized there's anything under the veneer at all.

**Feather- **He's always wondered, never dared ask, but here now he can see them in their full glorious magnificence, feel the softness of the vane, the rigid structure of each rachis; he looks up into Castiel's eyes and has no words for this.

**Jump - **He feels like he's spent his whole life responding to that instruction with 'how high?', for once he wants to be the one in control, the one to make a real decision about what he wants for his life.

**Confusion- **A knock to the head and he's fighting through the daze, trying to keep hold of who he is today and why he's here.

**Explanation- **He felt like a child again, sitting here at Bobby's kitchen table, head hanging and trying to offer up some sort of explanation for the risks he'd taken; it was a waste of time there weren't any that Bobby would accept because he knew the truth about the kind of person Dean really was.

**Sky- **Sometimes he just had to stop the Impala right out in the middle of nowhere and get out and lean back and relish the sun in the blue sky baking down on him and reassuring him that life was going to go on.

**Name- **The choice of name is like flipping the bird at the authorities who persist in ignoring the truth about what's out there; the only people who ever seem to notice are the bad guys though.

**Flame- **A flicker of light at the end of the match was all it needed to lay a ghost to rest; clean and simple like the fire that had taken his momma never had been.

**Eyes- **Supposedly the eyes were the windows to the soul, that looking into someone's eyes you could see a person's worth; it was a good reason for not letting anyone look into his.

**Fight- **He could barely remember the last time life hadn't been just a fight for survival.

**Dance- **Danse of the frigging Macabre, that's what this was and anyone who thinks Dean doesn't know shit that's cultural can take a hike.

**Winter- **He'd love to look at the snow and see the poetic beauty in it all, but the reality is that digging graves in icy ground and freezing temperatures is a fucking nightmare.

**Drink- **He is absolutely totally fucking _not_ an alcoholic, it's just a little bit, just enough to take the edge off and let him relax, maybe get a little unbroken sleep.

**Perfect- **His girl is perfect; all sleek black lines, classy and home.

**Expression- **It doesn't seem to matter how long he's known Castiel, he just can't get a handle on some of his facial expressions; somehow they just don't seem to have a human equivalent.

**Escape- **He had used up his last escape plan long before Sam came to help.

**Mask- **Cocky and assured; it's all just a mask, that's not what he's like underneath the layers.

**Bonds- **He doesn't think there's anybody who really understands the bonds inside him that hold him here, following the life his father led him into and protecting his brother at all costs.

**Home- **He can barely remember what it feels like to have a real home; some days the days with his Mom feel so far away that he could honestly believe the nearest he's ever had to a home is the Impala.

**Hair- **The hair's practical regardless of anything Sam says or thinks; seriously there are only so many times a man needs to try cleaning ectoplasm out of his hair or getting away from a monster that's got claws tangled in it, all of which disregards Dean's lower tolerance for his father's monologues on that kind of thing.

**Forgotten- **He'd like to think he hasn't forgotten what it was like before his mom died, but sometimes he'll admit to himself that he hasn't remembered everything he wanted to.

**Whisper- **He hears it, the whisper of movement behind him and he's turning and firing quick enough to save everyone the distress of finding yet another torn apart body.

**Red- **He sees it before he registers the pain as the first drop of blood lands on the floor below him, stark and red against the white tiles.

**Mind- **He acts like he doesn't mind when people assume he's just the brawn to Sam's brains, that he's shallow and a jerk; not like he can't be all of those things, but sometimes he wishes someone other than Bobby could see who he really was, because it means he relies on the older man too much and he's afraid that one day Bobby, like his Dad, won't be there anymore.

**Temple- **He's heard all the 'my body is a temple' crap, and his body is still craving a double cheeseburger and fries, so screw it.

**Danger- **Danger, some days he feels like he's been inured to it all and then there are the days when he wants to run screaming to the hills or hide under the covers and call for his daddy to come protect him; doesn't change anything though because he's still got to get up and do his job regardless.

**Bruise- **"That's gonna bruise," he admits to his brother, playing it down and hoping Sam doesn't try and look himself, because it's going to do a whole lot more than just 'bruise'.

**Paper- **He used to long for a day when the only reason he got a paper was to look for a job or a new place to stay.

**Temptation- **There are temptations in life and then there are temptations: there's pie and beer and women with big tits and short skirts and then there's protecting his family while the people around them die screaming.

**Shrug- **He got used to shrugging off the disdainful looks when he was a teenager at school and every difference was an abyss between him and the other kids; now it's just second nature.

**Frown- **According to Sam, it takes thirty-seven muscles to frown and only twenty-two to smile, but what Dean really wants to know is if Sammy knows that why does he waste so much time frowning about shit that ain't gonna change.

**Down- **So there was the top of the flight of stairs and the bottom and a push from a poltergeist was not the way Dean had hoped to go down them.

**Comfort- **He has spent his life time trying to be what Sam needed, trying to provide all the comfort and support that he could, against Dad, against the world and against his loss, but somewhere along the line he feels like he got it wrong, like he wasn't enough for Sam; why else would Sam have turned to Ruby?

**Loss- **Dean knows all about loss; he wishes he didn't.

**Found- **Every time he thinks he's found an answer, the angels, the demons, Lucifer, God, they're all just playing with him, giving him a glimmer of hope onl to dash it into dust.

**Mercy- **He's come to the conclusion there's not such thing as mercy. He's certainly never found any.

**Trouble- **He remembers a t-shirt that his mom had him wear, the words 'Look out here comes trouble' emblazoned across the front; he wondered now if maybe it hadn't been about him after all.

**Hate- **He's barely got the energy left for emotion, but every last grain of hate is channelled into this fight that 'someone' saw fit to drag his family into.

**Broom- **He'd been doing this a long time, met a lot of witches, but not one had had a broom.

**Shield- **He found himself standing between his father and Sammy more and more often as Sammy grew, but things didn't really hurt until Sam started dragging him in as a shield without any consideration for what he thought or felt about it.

**Tree- ** He's never told Sam that he remembers his Dad promising to build a tree house in the tree in the picture; it like the rest of his childhood dreams was blown out of the ballpark the night Azazel came for Sam and took his mom.

**Sleep- **A good night's sleep has always been a precious commodity; since he came back from Hell, it's an elusive dream.

**Alley- **Dean hates the rank smell of piss and trash in the dark alleys, but it's a sad but true fact, that more of the evil things he's hunted in towns hang out in or near somewhere utterly grotesque than in nice scenic neighborhoods.

**Present- **He can't change the past, God knows he's tried; right now he's trying to live in the present without thinking about what's coming in the future, because it doesn't seem to matter how hard he tries, he's failing to change anything that really matters.

**Caught- **He's caught the eye of a couple of likely marks; it's a relief, cash is desperately low and he'd rather a few rounds of pool than anything else that might present itself.

**Now- **He's trying to live in the moment and be the man Lisa and Ben deserve; he's trying to succeed but he's afraid that this is just something else for him to fuck up in his life.

**Up- **Up at the top of the mountain, miles from anywhere alone; open road, forest and fields for miles and miles stretching out towards the horizon with a blue sky overhead; this is the end of his road.

**Click- **Click, Click, the gun barrel was empty; it was over, he'd fought to the end.


End file.
